


男孩儿们

by kikiokikio



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, cute lads
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

这事儿没在健身房传开都怪五个人。他们走得最晚，走得晚才有幸获取蛛丝马迹。可惜Benny在后知后觉方面从未失败，Ernie脑子没他左手快也没他右手强，Jim的情商硬度堪比钢铁，Mal这孩子的反应速度比他鼻子止血的速度慢多了。所以两个月后——老实说这反射弧也够长了，唯有Primetime受不知哪路神仙点化，看着Coach走向街对面那个金发胡子男的时候缓缓道，“我觉得教练最近和那男的见面好频繁。”

“那男的？”Mal从垫子上爬起来。

“谁。”Jim点上烟。

“教练和谁？”Benny刚从卫生间回来。

“什么频繁？”Ernie慢吞吞地问。

他们停下来。

“没必要拆成四个问题。”Primetime冲窗户努努嘴。几个脑袋凑过来，Jim的烟差点燎着Mal眉毛。

“Mickey·Pearson？”Ernie努力回想。如果他们没去叶子种植基地拍视频并尝试突突对方座驾的话，他肯定不记得这名儿。

“他不是Pearson，你个黑雕。”

“嘿！我本来不准备叫你吉普赛雕的，你个吉普赛雕。”Ernie怼了他一胳膊肘。Primetime回了他一下，两个人你来我往，激烈程度稳步上升。Jim强行挤进他俩中间，“不是Pearson，但的确是Pearson的人。”

“…Smith？是Smith。”Benny道。

Mal怀疑地看着他，“Smith？你根据姓氏概率蒙的？”

Benny挠挠头，“…呃，我根据教练的来电显示出现频率蒙的？”他说完这句话自己品了品，才尝出一丝丝诡异。

Mal的嘴巴张大，能吞下两个酱鸡蛋。Ernie和Primetime迫害调解人Jim的隔空角力也结束了，Jim拿下嘴边的烟，他们交换了几个眼神。

“这听着可不妙，”Primetime忧心忡忡，“教练又受到黑帮威胁了。”

“我们做了什么需要让教练付出这种代价吗。”Mal呆呆地问，只有他还盯着窗外。另外四个闻言齐刷刷看过去。Jim的烟灰落到Ernie脚背，后者啊了一声，并非出于疼痛，此时视觉冲击覆盖了疼痛。

“教练被Smith啃嘴了！？”

“我猜普通人称之为亲吻？”

“教练是主动的。”

“他强吻了Smith？”

“不是受威胁吗？”

“所以Smith强迫教练强吻他？上帝啊我这是说了什么！”

“操，我怎么流鼻血了…不，Jim，我不需要烟头。”

Ray望了一眼健身房二楼，“他们一直这么精神吗？”

Coach甚至没费心去看，他耷拉着眉毛点点头，又警惕地补充道，“好小伙子的充沛精力可不是为了什么帮派事宜。”

TBC or END


	2. Chapter 2

一年里Mickey亲自跑Ray家的次数两只手数得过来，自己开车的情况一只手足以。越少越珍贵，越少上帝越不肯浪费，注定三百六十五分之个位数的几率富于戏剧性。今年第一次他赶上枪战，第二次甜筒飞进车窗，第三次被小姑娘——天杀的怎么回事——当街打劫，第四次，今天，风和日丽，一路无事。Mickey熄火，下车，谨慎地加快脚步走进Ray的庭院…冲贴在窗边的小年轻们挑起眉毛。

这过分眼熟的身形着装让Mickey脑内不受控制地响起真男人不需要开门的前奏，他对脱胎于自个儿农场里那支爆款爽片记忆犹新，以至于有点胃疼。

五个大男孩儿姿势各异，专心致志，缺乏求生欲地趴在正对Smith家客厅的那扇窗户旁边。

Mickey本该头也不回地撤退。可是今天星期三，星期三什么都可能发生。所以他缓步上前，极富经验地压低声音打了个招呼。十秒后发现自己开启了史诗级灾难的寒暄，“教练强迫Smith强迫教练强吻他”“你是不是说反了”“不对啊哥们儿谁强迫了谁”。二十秒后对主动搭话的行为感到后悔——在他人生中相当罕见，“是不是你情我愿”“嘿Pearson在这儿怎么不干脆问他”。三十秒后没能离开窗边，“所以他们在约炮”“这是第四次的交易条件吗”。

“我觉得我憋不住了。”Mal皱着脸。

“鼻血？”Primetime心不在焉道，Benny白了他一眼。

“车上有水壶，你将就一下。”Ernie提醒，“最好用那个蓝色的。”

Primetime反应过来了，“等等，蓝色的是我的水壶。”他瞪了Ernie一眼。Jim不巧又在他俩中间，他想抽根烟。

Mal四下乱瞟。

Mickey顺着望过去，尽头是无烟烤架，不禁一滞。他指指露台，开口提醒道，“二楼客房，有卫生间。”用不着他说只要你翻得上去，那小子已经爬到栏杆。

此时Coach迈入客厅，他坐进靠小桌的那张单人沙发，不自在地动了两下，手指疑惑地碰碰垫子。

Ray刚洗完澡，整个人湿哒哒的，下身围着一条浴巾跟过来。窗外只看见他小半张侧脸，水珠淌下肩胛腰窝。他的脊背很漂亮，和他其他地方一样漂亮，Mickey给学生仔卖烟卷那会儿就知道，在他们付不起两间卧室租金的时候。

“噢。”Coach叹出一个气音。

“噢。”Benny也叹出一个气音，“呃，你们干嘛看我。”

Coach问，“有机会吗？”

Mickey听着耳熟。前段日子Ros刚带他温习一遍。

Ray笑着走近，抬手取下Coach的眼镜。他一只膝盖跪上沙发，Coach的手落在他腰间，浴巾往下滑了一厘米。

Mickey觉得他们该撤了。

“是教练先动的手。”

“这么讲可有点不公平啊。”

“我没明白，Smith是被迫的？”

“怎么讲？”

Primetime谨慎地打量Mickey，“你做了什么需要让副手付出这种代价？”真不知道现在年轻人是想得太多还是想的太少。

Benny说，“我觉得我们该撤了。”Ray的浴巾目前只能遮住半个屁股。Mickey早觉得他们该撤了。然后浴巾他妈的全面失守了。Benny不负众望地音量超标，几分钟前和他老师如出一辙的气音就是预警，“妈惹法克！”

下一秒Ray的手伸到垫子底下，Coach帮Ray提起过分自觉的浴巾，Jim和Ernie大声咳嗽，Primetime说我们正要走，知道沙发藏了备用枪的Mickey冲Ray喊了句等一下。

“砰！”

“啊——”

“咚！”

浴巾提上来了。

Coach八点二十的眉毛差点时光倒流成七点半。沙发下陷，行将散架。他低下头看了看垫子，又抬眼瞧瞧Ray，起身无奈道，“保险都不上？”

枪走火了，打穿沙发椅背。Mal解决完内急，刚要翻下阳台，被枪声吓得一脚踩空，鉴于高度不足，重力给他上的课没Aslan那么严重。

Ray的脸六七年没这么红过，“我真该去投资降落伞了。”Coach给了他一个吻。

丛林法则，抛弃冒傻气的小朋友。

Mickey已经撤了。

TBC

好像写不出那种快乐感觉了orz唉  
忘了是在哪儿看的星期三啥都可能发生…大概是星期三…


End file.
